


Dream catch me

by Mr_Lils



Series: Avengers squad goals [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Lils/pseuds/Mr_Lils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad dreams are easily crushed by your silver knight</p><p>I listsned to 'Dream catch me' by Newton Faulkner whilst I wrote this c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream catch me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I like this  
> ;-;   
> What do you do when you can't sleep though

Every night this week, all you saw was Him. Over and over, bullets spraying everywhere. The blood curdling scream that tore through both yourself and Wanda's lungs. 

He would always lie there, it looked peaceful like he was sleeping. 

You had become well aquanted with the couch recently, usually around 3:00 am. Even though it was silent, the events that conquered your dreams wouldn't vanish. The tranquillity only made them grow. You wouldn't cry, because if you cried you would be accepting the fact that Pietro almost died. 

A slight shuffling brought you from you thoughts. 'Who is up at this time?' You questioned in your head. Hoping they wouldn't see you and the dark rings under your eyes, you sunk further into the couch wrapping yourself up tighter, like it would actually hide you from an Avenger.

"Y/n?" The familiar accent woke every sense in your body. It was Pietro. 

"Y/n, what are you doing up?" Pietro asked as he barely covered a yawn. 'Looks like I'm not the only one who needs sleep' you thought. 

"I can't really sleep, been like this for a while." Even your voice sounded tired. "Nightmares? I still get them... after you know. Sokovia." Pietro's voice was full of fear, it broke your heart to see the man you had grown to love sound like he was being torn apart from the inside out. 

He moved closer to you, taking the spot next to you as you wrapped half the blanket around you. "It'll be okay, we'll get through this. We're Avengers." Just the feeling of Pietro's heart beat as he spoke comforted you. It was proof that he was still here. He wasn't gone. Pietro hugged you closer, it felt like he need you to anchor him to earth. He was as scared as you that he would wake up and his nightmare would be a reality. 

Living a life of darkness without you.

"Promise you'll always be here, that you'll never leave me again." Your voice was barely above a whisper as you spoke. "Because I don't want to live a life without you." 

Pietro pulled you into a kiss, both of your feelings being released. Deep down you both knew how the other felt. You just needed this moment to confirm it. 

"I promise Y/n. I love you so much." As he gazed into your eyes you could only gaze back. "I love you so much Pietro. " 

As you both sat there in silence, the darkness quickly invited you both into a deep slumber. You knew that with Pietro by your side you could battle all evil. 

Including your nightmares.


End file.
